kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Uno
Chris McKenzie Uno is the 11-year-old son of Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie in Gamewizard's universe. He is a firebending demigod and the first born of the latest generation of the Uno Demon Royal Family. He is second-in-command of Sector V, under his sister, Aurora Uno. He's inherited most traits from his father, though he's less of a workaholic, and he likes to play with his cousin, Melody, who is Numbuh 10's daughter. His brother, Cheren, is the Supreme Leader. Chris is Numbuh 361 of the KND. His best friend is Maddy Murphy, and he often hangs out with her and her brother, Zach. Nextgen Series Chris makes his first appearance in "Just Like Us", playing Sonic Adventure 2 with Melody. Chris lost, and the two ended up in an argument, which led to a real fight, until their parents stopped and scolded them. In The Son of Evil, Chris and Sector V went on the mission to stop the Villains' Choice Awards, until Nerehc Onu, posing as Cheren, blew up the lair. Chris was baffled, as was the rest of his family, until they learned the truth, and helped Cheren catch Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. In Mason and the Minish Door, Chris and their friends came to Mason's house for Cheren and Panini's hotdog-eating contest. When Aurora and Francis did the contest instead, he was the host. Following the short match, Chris tripped on some ketchup and discovered the shrunken Cheren and Panini on the floor. He showed them to the others, and they began to search for the tiny Mason and Sheila. In Maddy's Sad Day, Chris saved the shrunken Maddy after Nya LaMar tossed her in the ocean. He took her home to her house, where he spent the night, allowing Maddy to sleep on his chest (as she requested to sleep with him). Chris and Zach convinced Maddy to summon the courage to figh the teens, despite her height, and he helped to train her in Tiny Style. Chris helped her and the Decom. Squad retrieve the shrink ray from the Teen Ninjas and change Maddy to normal. In Operation: SCARY, Chris dressed as Simba for Halloween, and when the Curse of Monsters was spread, he became Simba for real. He went to comfort Maddy when she was panicking over her dragon form, and sang the song, "We Are One". Chris, Maddy, Zach, and Facilier later fought Viridi's Spidermankey, and from its ashes, they discovered Nightmare substance. In Code: XANA, Chris was busy playing Sonic Colors, ignoring Dillon's need for a playmate. He later went with Dillon, Zach, and Maddy to stop XANA in the Cybernetic City. In Viridi's Last Stand, Chris participated in the War on Flora. He wasn't seen much during so. In Operation: NECSUS, Chris and his friends have to bring Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then help Nebula prepare for her party. When Emperor Tachyon caught them on his ship, he tried to attack the emperor, but discovered his Logia matterbending powers. They escaped to Amazonia, where Chris became a servant to Boa Hancock for a time. After escaping, they went to Galaxia Elementary to save a bunch of kids, in which Chris rescued a Kateenian group that harrassed him for most of their journey. During the war between Glomour and Kateenia, Chris and Makava had to team up and fight John Fett and Aurorra Bane. During the Invasion of Coruscant, they had to fight these hunters again. Major Battles *Chris vs. Melody Jackson (game battle, then real battle). *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Chris and Decom. Squad vs. Teen Ninjas. *Chris, Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Vanellope vs. X.A.N.A.. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Chris and Makava vs. John Fett and Aurorra Bane (twice). *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Huff N. Puff. *Chris vs. Sir Knightly. Appearance Chris wears a light-blue sweatshirt with dark-blue jeans, and brown boots. He has light-blond hair and brown eyes. On missions, he wears his father's sunglasses. Personality Chris is a very kindhearted boy who can't stand to see his friends upset or in trouble, namely Maddy. Most of the time though, he's a fun-loving boy who likes to kid around. He seems to share a rivalry with his cousin, Melody. Powers Chris inherited his father's firebending. He is a very proficient martial artist, utilizing his bending in combat in a martial arts form called Fire Kung-Fu. He's also skilled enough in his bending to catch electricity on his fingertips and direct it back, even if the electric is lightly emitting from a source. He is considered to be the strongest fighter in Sector V, next to Sheila. Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Firebenders Category:Royals Category:Uno Family Category:Sector V Members Category:McKenzie Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Demigods Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Cooks Category:Fury Mode Benders